Not My Baby -- a Law & Order: SVU fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Clarissa est un autre membre de la famille Stabler. elle est plus jeune que Maureen, mais plus vieille que Kathleen. Un jour le pire lui arrive, le pire au yeux de son père. Pairing OC/OC et plus tard OC/Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Not my baby – a Law & Order: SVU fanfiction

Chapitre 1 : agression

Clarissa Stabler. Tel est mon nom. Je n'aurai jamais crue que quelque chose comme ça allait m'arriver. Je me croyais protégée par mon père, l'infaillible détective Stabler. Mais voilà que le pire m'arriva. Tout se passa si vite.

Je rentrai tranquillement de la bibliothèque après avoir fait quelques devoirs quand je me retrouvai plaquée au sol telle une bête que l'on veut égorger. Je me débattis, mais deux bras de plus me retinrent au sol. Le premier homme glissa sa main dans ma culotte et se força un passage jusqu'à l'intérieur de moi. Il me pénétra de deux doigts avant de vite retirer sa main et de m'arracher ma culotte.

J'avais beau crier, personne ne semblait m'entendre. En moins d'une minute, il fût en moi. Tout ce que je me rappelle de ce moment c'est la douleur. C'est comme si je brûlais vive. Je sens un liquide chaud s'écouler entre mes jambes et je sais que c'est du sang. Le type ne s'arrête pas pour autant, je le sens encore. Une fois qu'il eu finit le deuxième vint le remplacer.

Avec autant de violence, il se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de mon corps. Paralysée par la peur et la douleur, je ne me débattais même plus. Les deux hommes me serraient si fort que j'en avais mal aux bras. Quand ils eurent finit leur besogne, ils me laissèrent me vider de mon sang dans la ruelle. Après quelques minutes, je perdis conscience.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par un rayon de soleil. J'étais encore dans la ruelle. À voir la position soleil, mon père être mort t'inquiétude. Je réussi à me relever sur mes coudes, seulement pour voir la flaque de sang qui s'étendait autour de moi. Je me sentais très faible. Mes bras et mes jambes étaient couvertes de bleus.

Grâce au mur à côté de moi, je pus me lever. J'étais toute étourdie. Avec la volonté qu'il me restait, je rejoignais la rue la plus proche et de façon inconsciente, je me retrouvais à aller vers le bureau de mon père, plutôt qu'à l'hôpital. Je laissai derrière moi une piste de goutte de sang. Arrivée au bureau, j'allai directement vers l'ascenseur. Je m'accrochai à la barre pour appuyer sur le bouton 5. Pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent la montée, je faillis tomber deux fois. Une flaque de sang se formait sous moi. Avec mon sweet, j'étais à peine reconnaissable.

Durant les deux mètres qui me séparèrent de la salle commune, je fis tourner des dizaines de têtes. Toujours en étant appuyer sur le mur, je tournai le coin, pour me retrouver face à une salle vide. Alors que le désespoir s'emparait de moi, je pensai qu'il interrogeait peut-être un suspect. Sans être ralentie par la perte de sang, j'allai droit vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Manque de bol, il n'était pas là.

C'est alors que j'entendis des voix au loin. Elles riaient. Elles ne devaient pas avoir remarqué tout le sang que je laissai tel Hansel et son pain. Mue par l'espoir d'enfin voir mon père, je revins sur mes pas. C'est là que je le vit.

Je peux vous aidez madame?

Je…je…j'ai besoin d'aide

Je surpris le regard entre Olivia et mon père. Elle lui montrait le sang qui s'accumulait à mes pieds.

Je vous en prie… aidez-moi, murmurais-je. J'enlevai alors ma capuche et regarda mon père droit dans les yeux. Aide-moi papa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

PDV- Elliot

Quand je croisai le regard de ma fille, je crus que mon cœur s'arrêtait. « Aide-moi papa» ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête. Je la vis s'écrouler et m'élançai juste à temps pour la rattraper. De plus en plus de sang recouvra le sol. Hystérique, je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler une ambulance, mais la main d'Olivia sur mon épaule me fit voir qu'elle le faisait déjà. Incapable d'attendre sans rien faire, je pris Clarissa dans mes bras et l'emmena à la porte d'entrée. Les ambulanciers allaient monter pour venir la chercher. Je la déposai doucement sur la civière. Ils emmenèrent la civière le plus rapidement possible dans l'ambulance et démarrèrent en moins de deux. En dix minutes, durant lesquelles je ne lâchai pas la main de ma fille une seule fois, nous étions arrivés. À l'entrée de la salle d'attente, ils me séparèrent de Clarissa. Immobile, je pleurai en regardant la civière s'éloigner vers la salle d'opération. Après quelques minutes, deux bras me firent asseoir et je pu plonger mes yeux dans les beaux yeux bruns d'Olivia. Mes larmes venaient embrouiller ma vue. De sorte que quand Kathy et les enfants arrivèrent, je les reconnus grâce à leur voix. Kathleen resta blottie sur moi durant toute la nuit alors que Maureen et Kathy me tenaient les mains. Les jumeaux dormaient tranquillement sur leur mère. Au matin le médecin sortit enfin de la salle et vint à notre rencontre. Passant Kathleen à Olivia, je me dirigeai droit sur lui.

? Votre fille a perdu énormément de sang il nous a fallu plusieurs heures juste pour contrôler l'hémorragie. Il y aura des séquelles non-seulement physiques, mais très certainement mentales. Elle est présentement à l'unité des soins intensifs où elle sera surveillée jusqu'à ce que son état s'améliore. Vous pouvez allez la voir, mais un à la fois. Elle dort encore et risque de dormir un moment.

Merci docteur

Le médecin acquiesça d'un coup de tête et quitta. Je serrai Kathy dans mes bras et elle me dit d'y aller en premier. Retenant du mieux que je pus mes sanglots, qui menaçaient de fuir, je me rendis au chevet de Clarissa. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je la vis. Branchée de toutes parts, elle était pâle et immobile. Des bleus marquaient ses bras. Je m'avançai tranquillement vers elle. Je m'asseyais dans la chaise à côté de son lit et pris sa main. Je ne pus refouler les sanglots qui montèrent à mes yeux. Je restai dx minutes puis laissa Kathy aller la voir. Olivia, qui était encore dans la salle d'attente, me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Durant les derniers quatorze ans, jamais je ne me suis vraiment laissé aller devant quelqu'un comme je le fais devant elle. Quand Kathy revint, Maureen demanda si elle pouvait aller voir Clarissa. Alors que je voulais lui épargné la vue de sa sœur amochée comme elle est, Kathy la laissa y aller. Olivia alla nous reconduire à la maison après que j'ai finalement accepté de laisser Clarissa seule. Je ne pus dormir cette nuit-là, comme sans doute beaucoup de membre de notre famille. À tout instant, des sanglots menaçaient d'éclater. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, aucune d'elle n'ayant de réponse. Durant une semaine, ce fut pareil. Le silence s'imposait partout où je passais et le regard de mes collègues étaient insupportables. À chaque jour, je passais des heures au chevet de Clarissa. Kathy trouvait que je ne passais plus de temps avec les autres, ce qui était vrai. Pendant la semaine, la seule avec qui je réussi à m'exprimer, c'était avec Olivia. Elle semblait me comprendre. Exactement 9 jours après son agression Clarissa se réveilla enfin. Aussitôt que je reçu l'appel de l'hôpital, je m'y précipitai. Quand elle me vit des larmes quittèrent ses yeux. Doucement, je m'approchai et la serrai dans mes bras.

Je suis désolé mon poussin

Ce … n'est… pas … ta faute. Si … je … t'avais… écouté… on ne… serait pas… ici, murmura Clarissa

Sans cesser de pleurer, nous nous serrions mutuellement. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front au moment au Kathy passa la porte. Incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, je quittai l'hôpital au plus vite et m'adossa au mur. Je sentais la rage monter en moi. Je me retournai et frappai le mur jusqu'à ce que mes jointures fussent en sang. Je m'écroulai alors et recroquevillé dans un coin, pleurai à nouveau toutes les larmes de mon corps.


End file.
